megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Shadow Mitsuno help
I'm currently in the Endgame of Void Quest on Persona 4 and am TRYING to kill Shadow Mitsuno. Unfortunately, despite coming VERY close (has in no health left on his bar) I cannot seem to defeat the bastard. I am level 37 (one short of getting Black Frost, I have all the required materials listed in the Compendium), with my primary Personas being Pyro Jack, Gdon, Phoenix, King Frost, and a few others which are just lying around as Fusion Materials once I get out of the dungeon. What I have been doing is having the Main Character use Pyro Jack's status debuffs (Attack and Defense) on Mitsuno the Hero (which works quite well), having Teddie use Mediarama to heal, then having Kanji use Kill Rush and His Zio-based attacks, while using Yukiko to remove Fear with Me Patra, backup heal with items and some light healing spells, and use her Agilo spell when possible. but the problem is I keep running out of MP and I am broke from that damn fox's healing leaves. Is there a more effective method of killing him more quickly? Oh some other stuff... My Party (all are between 36-38 or so) * Kanji (With Steel Plate ) * Teddie (Bear Claw, but with just a Knifeproof coat) * Yukiko (The Peacock fan weapon) * Main Character w/ Personas listed above. (With Bastard Sword and Paladin Armor) It is also August 11th. I don't know if the weather is continuous between games, but I figured I had better list that. If you help me on this, I will be eternally grateful and repay you, unless I cannot find you, or I forget. Exdeath64 21:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Well Black Frost is a huge help in this fight because of his lack of weakness I would say grind for Black Frost (plus this is the first boss to get two attacks each turn). Also Teddie may be a good healer but sometimes having Teddie using magic is a great idea too. Of course I will admit the first time I fought this boss I had problems. I found out that over healing is sometimes a bad thing. Since you can destroy his reconstruction. And for the problem of SP. Oh yeah that is a big problem, and the fox is a really problem, unless you get rank 10 with the fox (which is nice). SP regeneration equipment is nice, though they are found in locked chests. But when you said you did both debuffs for attack and defense I think just do one so you have more turns to kick ass. If you feel better better doing more damage or taking less yeah just choose one rather then both. It saves some troubles. And Kanji is a huge physical power house so its best to make use of it. (Kanji actually beats Chie in the Strength stat later, but chie does get power charge) Also if you manage to break the reconstruction early let say with your Main Character, do not use an all out attack see if Kanji's Extra ground damage attack will do enough of a boost (Cruel Attack at level 38 for Kanji - Inflicts a moderate amount of Physical damage on one enemy with even greater power on Downed enemies) its actually a good damage boost too. Try these things if they don't work out... don't hunt me down, I will be stuck grind two more levels to get 100% on the compendium (I HATE YOU LUCIFER! AND THE LVL 93 REQUIREMENT!). Hope this helps! --Zelros 22:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I just got black frost and used it to nuke Shadow Mitsuno with Mind Charge and Bufula. But that still was not enough to take it down. It used blue wall...then used a zio skill, got an extra turn, then hit me with some almighty attack which put me down for the count. I hate it when bosses bluff... Exdeath64 04:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :: Dang Black Frost is the best thing for that fight too, since it's good to have Bufu and Agi type skills with him so you can use one or the other. Maybe its bad luck, or your on a hard difficulty. This is strange either way... Zelros 00:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC)